I will die for you
by love sasuke14
Summary: Ater Luna and her brother Justin witness a murder of her father killing her mother they do what they think is safe. They move up to La push with there aunt. There Justin finds a power he didn't know he had and Luna finds a friend that would do anything


The new girl – chapter 1

"Hay Luna where here" my brother shook my shoulder gentle. Weakly I opened my eyes looking out the window with my head on the door I saw a white house. There was a porch in front with stairs leading to the door and two windows on either sides of the door. Raising my head I found that it was two stories.

Opening the car door I climbed out tiredly planting both of my feet on the soil I took a deep breath and looked around at the trees that stood tall like the Empire State Building. I could hear the bird which was odd for someone who lived in New York, the wind singed through my hair and the sky was a dark gray color like the sun was hiding behind a mast of mountains.

"Does it always rain?" I asked sadly.

"As fare as I know" Justin my brother answered. Walking around the car to my side he gentle gave me a hug and kissed me in the head. It sucked to be short because everyone calls you a shrimp or a hobbit but there are some benefits to being short to and that is you can burrow your head in your brothers chest in such hard times.

"I promise he wont get to you" He said through gritted teeth. He new our father, better then anyone in are family, and he to didn't know why he was doing this. Tears ran down my rosy cheeks and soaked Justin's T-shirt.

"My babies is that you" an old but familiar voice broke are brother/sister bond. There standing on the porch shading her eyes which I don't know why I mean it's cloudy out anyways there standing on the porch was my aunt Linda. Her gray hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore a white dress with pictures of pink flowers. "My babies" she cried out as she ran towards us with open arms. Justin cot her in a hug and twirled her around.

"Aunt Linda" he laughed. Looking around in the other direction the vision of my dads eyes cot me off guard in my mind. Knocking me back into the car I grabbed my head in pain.

"Luna!" my brother said as he ran to me " Is it the vision?"

Looking up I shook my head. I mean seeing your own mother killed in front of you really messes you up, but the doctors said I was doing better then other witnesses that have seen a murder. But sometimes I would have a vision of my dads eyes because that's all I seemed to remember that night.

Looking over to my left I saw Linda just standing there with a smile on her face "My baby pretty as usual." Slowly I climbed into her welcomed arms.

"Hay Aunt Linda" I whispered.

After we untied she said "Well your rooms are labeled on the doors so get your stuff and get up stairs I'll pay the taxi driver you guys go." Grabbing my stuff I walked into the lively house. It seemed brighter then out side but it was just me. The living room is right there when you walk in, the stairs were on my left right next to the stairs was a coat closet and in front of us was a large hall leading into the dinning room and kitchen. Straight ahead was a glass French door leading out on to another porch. Slowly I lingered up stairs slowly I reached the top; looking around there were two rooms beside me one on my right and another on my left. Then there was a hall leading down to the master bedroom which was Aunt Linda's room. The left one read my name which was the room that stood out in front of the house and Justin was on the right.

"You okay with having that room" Justin asked.

"Ya total." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay" he smirked and walked into his room. As did I. My room was purple thank god not pink!! My bed was made and a window stood a foot away from my bed and another window stood on my fare left. Dark curtains were placed on them. Also a white desk sat on the wall the same wall were the door was but there was nothing on it, a white chair was in front of the left window. Everything was nice very nice. Throwing my stuff on the bed I noticed two night stands right next to each side of the bed. Looking around at my bright light room I just sighed and sat on the bed

"Hay baby" Aunt Linda whispered as she walked in my room. Slowly she sat on the bed.

"Hay" I whispered back "I like it thank you" Giving her a hug she laughed.

"Ya tomorrow we will get you stuff to put on it" slowly she took a deep breath "Look I'm not going to show you sympathy cause I know that would make it harder but I 'am going to say baby I love you and I'm very sorry." Kissing the top of my head she was about to walk out when she stopped "O ya can you get my screw – driver at the next store neighbors house his name is Jacob." Slowly she pointed at an old red house that kind of hide in the trees but it was still visible

"Ya sure were would it be?" I asked as I stood up.

"In the there shed just ask Jacob his in there all the time" she giggled and walked out.

Slowly I paced myself down the lawn to the red house. As I came closer I heard laughter and a power tool going off in the back. Walking around the house I found the shed and that's were the noises was coming from. Lingering towards the door I was about to open it when the door banged open. Jumping back there stood a very nice looking girl she was about two years older then me. She had brownish- red hair, with pants a black shirt and vans. Her smile was so pretty but there was something about her that made me sad it was something in her eyes that told me she was hurt.

"O I'm sorry did I hurt you" he asked concerned.

"No I'm fine just startled me that's all" I laughed "O I'm Luna I'm your new neighbor"

"O I don't live here but I'm Bella, Bella Swan" she smiling at me I heard a beautiful gruff voice in the back of the shed.

"Hay Bella you okay"

"Yup hay Jacob come and met your new Neighbor." Bella yelled behind her.

"There here" he sound really excited. Just then I heard a couple of loud bangs and then foots steps walking towards the door.

"Excuse" Bella smiled as I moved out of the way so she can get by.

Just then I heard my brother yell all the way from across the lawn "Hay Luna dinners ready Linda wants you here Pronto!!" he laughed.

"I'm getting her Screw- driver" I waved back at him. Turning around when another vision of his eyes popped in my head sending a burning pain through my head. Quickly I grabbed at my head and closed my eyes hoping it was going away as soon as it came.

"you okay" Quickly I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking up I cot my breath, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was hot with his huge chest muscles that popped out with an 8 pack running down his stomach and blue jeans with black shoes. He was tan with chocolate eyes, his long black hair ran down his chest and his smile was so cute and he had perfect white teeth.

Quickly I grabbed my head again "O-O I'm fine."

Slowly he smiled again "Man your aunt has been raving about you and your brother and your Luna right" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Yup" shaking it ruffle. That big grin was still on his face but I got over his looks just as I met him. I mean his looks were hot but its how the person acts and who he is right "oO my Aunt her ….screw – driver" I laughed as I bit my lip.

Suddenly his expression got huge "O crape I totally for got. here come in" he yelled as he ran to the back of the shed his hair blowing in the wind. Quickly he pulled on a dirty grease stained shirt that hide all his muscles and went to a pile of tools on his wooden table. Walking into the shed it was really dirty just like a grease monkey's home, my kind of home. My dad tout me how to fix cars up and stuff so I didn't mind the sight of grease like some girls. Looking around tools scattered across the floor "I don't see why you need to barrow tools you have a whole shop in here." I laughed out.

Jacob looked up from what he was doing "Ya I know its just some of my tools are really old" He answered as he went back looking for the screw – driver.

Two unfinished bikes sat in the middle of his shed. "Nice bikes do you mind when there finish can I take them for a spin."

"Ya sure no problem there Bell's but I'm helping her fix them then I'm going to show her how to ride them. You know?"

"Ya I rode a few in my past.. there real cool." I smiled back as I walked deeper in his shed now into a built in garage. Right in front of me was my favorite car in the world a rabbit.

"You have a rabbit" I shrieked as I ran to its side. The hold was propped open and it was really dirty I guess he was fixing it. But it looked in good condition.

"FOUND IT" a loud crash echoed through the room. "You little devil" he murmured as he choked the tool in his bear hands.

"Your cleaning that up" Bella growled as she came in with hamburgers "Hay Luna I got you a cheese burger if you want it if not Jacob will eat it." She gave me a soft smile.

"O no I'm fine" I waved my hand"

"Yes" he hissed "Her you go Luna and don't say I didn't go through a pile of junk to get your Aunt's screw – driver." A goofy smile swerved its self across his face.

"Okay I'll try not to" giggling as I took the screw-driver out of his hand. There was something about Jacob and Bella that made me fell all warm inside like the thing with my family never happened.

"So you know about rabbits." He asked as he leaned on the orange reddish car.

I got so cot up in my mind that I almost spilt his name and if I did that then I knew what would come next "O yes me and my d…." It was like the room just stopped breathing Bella and Jacob seemed like they were moving in slow motion. My mothers screaming echoed in my head and his eyes showed themselves; grabbing my head I closed my eyes.

"Hay Luna you okay" Jacobs voice softly chimed in my head almost like it scared away my dad. Looking up I acted like I was itching my head.

"O ya I'm fine sorry sometimes I space out" Quickly I smiled up at him.

"Okay" he laughed "Just making sure you looked sick there for a second." He said a little concerned.

"Well I better get home thanking you" I said referring to the tool that I held so tight in my hand my knuckles turned white. Looking at Bella ,I waved and quickly ran out of his shed when I heard his loud, booming voice call after me. Suddenly I felt his hand around my wrist and felt my body jolt forward gentle.

"I know we just met but I already count you as my family I just want to make sure your okay?" he asked again now there was a panic look in his eyes.

I felt my face turn pale but I stood up straight and looked him in the eyes "Jacob I'm fine but thank you for your concern." His eyes softened a little and he let go of my wrist.

"Okay, now get home" he laughed. Leaning in he gave me a gentle but reassuring hug and that's when I knew I was safe.


End file.
